tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Beijing-Benz DaimlerChrysler Automotive
Beijing Benz - Daimler Chrysler Automotive Co Ltd ( ) is a Chinese car manufacturer. This joint venture is co-owned by Daimler AG and Beiqi. It assembles and manufactures the Mercedes-Benz E-Class and C-Class. *For assembly of vehicles, see *For manufacture of vehicles, see *For models produced, see 2011 will see the GLK-Class crossover added to its model line. Some Mercedes-branded offerings sold in China, the S-Class for example, are imported by Mercedes-Benz (China) Ltd. Sales in 2010 were expected to reach 50,000 units a small reduction from the 67,000 of the prior year in a highly-competitive marketplace. *For 2010 sales figures, see *For 2009 sales figures, see *For a highly competitive marketplace, see "Beijing Benz Automotive Company faces a poor result for Benz E Class". China Business News. Shanghai: Aug 23, 2010. 2008 production capacity was estimated at 100,000 units/year. Production capacity figures may consider engines and vehicles as discrete. While Beijing-Benz does not produce all the Mercedes-branded autos sold on the Chinese market, such cars currently enjoy a reputation for high quality and popularity. History Having its roots in the oldest of the Chinese auto-making joint ventures with a Western partner, Beijing-Benz was established in 2005 between Beiqi and Daimler AG. *For pedigree, see cd> *For year established, see Prior foreign partners Daimler AG is only the latest in a long line of co-owners. American Motors Beijing-Benz has its origins in the Beijing Jeep Corporation ( ), which became China's first Sino-western automotive joint venture when it was established in 1984 with American Motors Corporation. *For first Sino-western auto-making joint venture and year established, see *For American Motors, see American Motors began negotiations in 1979 to sell its vehicles in China and to gain access to then low-cost Chinese labor. The Chinese wanted access to more-modern automotive technology, and Beijing Jeep suited both needs and produced the American Motors Jeep Cherokee (XJ) in Beijing. Assembly of the Cherokee continued after Chrysler's buyout of American Motors as did the UAZ-469-based SUVs (BJ212). File:BJ212inBeijingHappyVally.JPG|Beijing-Jeep BJ 212 1964–1986 Beijing-Jeep BJ 121 1980–1986 Beijing-Jeep BJ 222 1980–1986 File:Jeep Cherokee front 20080121.jpg|Beijing-Jeep BJ 2021 1985–2005 Beijing-Jeep BJ 2026 1985–2005 Beijing-Jeep BJ 7250 1998–2005 File:Chinese military offroad vehicle.jpg| 1986–2005 Beijing-Jeep BJ 2032 1985–2005 File:Jeep Wrangler YJ Rio Grande.jpg|Beijing-Jeep BJ 2024 1987–2001 File:Beijing_BJ2021.jpg|Beijing BJ2021 File:Beijing BJ2024 Z2Q1F1.jpg|Beijing-Jeep BJ 2023 1997–2005 File:Beijing Benz Jeep Warrior 2020 - 1.jpg|Beijing-Jeep BJ 2S 2000-2005 File:Chinajeep.jpg|Jeep 2500 2002–2005 File:99-03 Jeep Grand Cherokee.jpg|Jeep 4000 2002–2005 Jeep 4700 2002–2005 Chrysler Chrysler's purchase of American Motors and its Jeep brand came with an unexpected boon, Beijing Jeep. A few Chrysler models were subsequently added to its product line including Jeep Grand Cherokee, Mitsubishi Pajero Sport, Mitsubishi Outlander, and other Beijing Jeep-branded but locally-developed vehicles. Chrysler left the joint venture in early 2009. File:Beijing Benz Jeep Warrior 2020 - 2.jpg|Beijing-Jeep BJ 2S since 2005 Beijing Automobile Works still has Jeep vehicles offered for sale. Production of newer Jeep models in China is planned to resume in 2011 with a joint venture between Guangzhou Automobile Group and Fiat. Daimler AG In 2004 Beijing Jeep Co was renamed Beijing-Benz DaimlerChrysler Automotive Co Ltd, as the owner of the Jeep brand name, Chrysler, was in a short-lived partnership with Daimler AG at that time. Then German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder was a presence at the naming ceremony. The company started Mercedes-Benz E-Class and C-Class production the next year. 2011 will see the GLK-Class crossover added to its model line. Prior to 2010 the E-Class may have been assembled from knock-down kits, and the localization rate for production was a scant 30%. *For knock-down assembly of E-Class, see "China's domestically-made Mercedes-Benz E-Class sedans to get off the line in Beijing". China Business News. Shanghai: May 31, 2010. *For component localization rate of 30%, see Mercedes-Benz seeking higher localization rate in China globaltimes.cn, October 27 2010 The component localization rate will rise to 70% and production capacity will increase to 100,000 units/year,Mercedes-Benz seeking higher localization rate in China globaltimes.cn, October 27 2010 although these figures are suspect. Unit counts may consider engines and automobiles as discrete, too. In 2009 Chrysler was removed from this joint venture although not from its legal name. Until at least 2008 the company continued to produce Chrysler-branded models in addition to its Mercedes offerings. One of these was the 300C, which it both produced and imported. Government procurement As of 2009 Beijing-Benz products, alongside those of several other makes, are purchased for use by Chinese State officials such as ministers and provincial heads. A First Automobile Works Audi is the traditional choice for this purpose. Production bases Beijing Benz has a production base at the Beijing Economic & Technological Development Area, 15kM from Daxing Caiyu. *For Beijing Economic & Technological Development Area, see *For 15kM from Daxing Caiyu, see Another plant opened in 2010. This opening may have increased potential Beijing Benz production capacity to 300,000 units/year. Such unit counts may consider engines and automobiles as discrete. In the media References *Chinese wikipedia page External links *Beijing-Benz DaimlerChrysler Automotive (in Chinese) Category:Chrysler factories Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of China Category:Car manufacturers of China Category:Daimler AG Category:Licensed Jeep Category:Companies of China Category:BAIC Category:Companies based in Beijing